I'm In The Band
by SandTanukiKunoichi
Summary: "Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity, to seize everything you ever wanted in one moment, would you capture it or just let it slip?" -Eminem. These words were put to the test as Kyoko Akacho took a chance and auditioned for the band Akatsuki...


Hey folks! ^_^

I know I should be working on my other projects, but this rabid plot-bunny has been gnawing at my brain for awhile so I need to at least get some of it out my head and then work on some my other projects.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto Series nor any of the songs used in this fan-fiction.

* * *

><p>Kyoko, a young woman of eighteen years of age, looked at the large building and even larger line, before she sighed lightly, handed the receptionist her registration form, and got on line, luckily the last one before they closed down the desk, not accepting any more people, mainly female. She pulled her long, orange hair into a messy-bun and readjusted the strap that kept her guitar, small keyboard, a small, fold-able microphone headset, and a large case that held all of it securely on her back. Kyoko's face calm and collected, but her slight nervousness showing in her fidgeting. She had saved up some of her money from her part-time jobs for this audition, so she was going to put all her heart and soul into it.<p>

For those who are curious as to why, Kyoko and her aunt, who was her legal guardian since her parents died in a car-accident when she was two-years-old, barely made enough to make ends-meat, so it was all or nothing when it came to this audition. But it wasn't just any audition, for was an audition for one of the most popular and largest, containing eleven band-members, bands in existence, the Akatsuki. The audition involves being able to perform and/or sing at least three songs of theirs, since they've done many songs in a lot of different genres, and the whole band judges you on a scale from one to ten, ten being the best and one meaning the worst. And if you get an average of a six or lower on any of the three songs, you were eliminated immediately.

The line was moving fairly quick, making Kyoko's nervousness grow, but she remembered her aunt's advice for when she tried out for talent shows that her high-school held and when she repeated this advice before she took the bus to where she was now:

"Just be calm and be ya-self, 'cause that's the only person ya can be!" Her aunt, Emi, would tell her time and time again.

She calmed herself and smiled as she thought, 'If I make this, me and my aunt will be better off financially.'

Before she knew it, it was finally her turn, so she immediately squashed her nervous feelings and doubts as she peered through the double doors, but decided to wait for the Akatsuki to finish what they're discussing.

A smirk spread across her face as she thought, 'And everyone knows the best way to kill time is to have a mini-concert...'

* * *

><p>"Are we done yet, un?" A blonde male asked in a whining manner, but the ten people around shared his sentiments.<p>

"Stop whining Deidara! We only have one person left..." A tall male with dark skin and a mask covering his face said, before he was interrupted when a silver-haired albino male yelled, "Thank Jashin-sama! We can finally leave after this bitch!"

"Despite your language Hidan, I agree, but from what her forms and references say, which when we looked into them and found that they were all true..." The masked man said, before he was interrupted again by a younger male with black, spiky hair and left eye covered by an eye-patch, as he loudly said, "Really? Tobi thought that no one was truly honest on those forms..."

The masked man glared at Tobi, his patience wearing thin, before the younger male meekly said, "Sorry Kakuzu-sempai..."

Kakuzu sighed, trying to control his temper, continued with, "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, she seems to have a natural love and talent for the musical arts, can play multiple instruments, and can sing excellently despite having only four singing lessons..."

"Are her grades bad or something Because she sounds a little too perfect..." A red-haired male with muddy-brown eyes and pale skin inquired skeptically, surprising the whole group.

"Kyoko's grades in English, Math, and her creative classes are A to A+ averages, Science and Phys. Ed. are in the B+ range, while her History grades are between a B- and a C+." Kakuzu said, fairly surprised by the intelligence that the girl's report card showed, before the folder that held the information of said female was snatched up by a large male with blue skin, blue hair, and shark-like facial features.

Said shark-like male read aloud from the folder, "'Kyoko's personality is fairly pleasant, although her sarcasm and wit have gotten her in trouble. But when her temper is roused, she will become violent and/or verbally cut one down to a crying heap. The last person who angered Kyoko was sent to a mental hospital and is still in therapy. She has a strong love and ability in music, showing in her participation in our school's musicals and choir. However, she isn't very sociable and can be quite shy while she sits alone at lunch or when she's in the music room, learning how to play many different instruments. When you get to know her and vise-versa, Kyoko can be very trusting, kind individual with a warm heart. She's in a tough financial situation and works herself to the point of exhaustion, but she still manages to have a small smile on her face.' Wow, she quite the character, ain't she?"

The male beside the blue-skinned man had pale skin and long black hair tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck then said, "Kisame, you best return that folder to Kakuzu before he hurts you..."

Kisame turned to see that Kakuzu was quite irate, so he quickly gave said folder back to the masked man as he said, "Like you weren't curious about her either Itachi..."

"Hn." Was all that Itachi responded with, face stoic as usual.

A male with orange, spiky hair, ringed purple eyes, and multiple piercings named Pein sighed tiredly, having already read over Kyoko's forms and just wanted to see how talented the girl was, before he felt a hand gently place itself on his shoulder and he looked over to see Konan, the only female in the Akatsuki, her blue hair in a bun as lightly smiled at him and gave the shoulder her hand was on a light squeeze.

While Pein smiled at Konan's quiet form of support, Zetsu, a male with green spiky hair, yellow eyes, and split skin-ton, looked on bored into space, while the founding member of the band, Madara, was watching the rest in mild amusement. That is, until the receptionist came through the double doors and kept one of them open, which caught the whole bands' attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but there seems to be a mini-concert being held by Kyoko-san in the outdoor fenced-off area on the other side of these doors!" The receptionist said, and as if to prove her words to be true, from outside the open door one could hear the finishing notes of a song and the applause of at least thirty people.

The Akatsuki looked at each other, before they collectively decided to judge Kyoko's ability and natural stage-personality without letting her know, to which they relocated outside the double doors but stayed hidden in the shadows. They were thoroughly impressed and surprised by the crowd she drew, even more so by her talent, and by the time she was done, they had heard five renditions of their songs and three of her original songs. By the time the mini-concert had ended and the crowd had left, she had put away her guitar, keyboard, and headset away, her smile seemed like it couldn't be wiped off. That is, before she looked up and her happy expression turned into one of surprise as she saw the Akatsuki standing before her.

"Damn. If I'd known I was being judged in front of my adoring fans, I would've amped-up the theatrics a bit..." Kyoko said, faux-disappointment in her voice as she smiled in a sarcastic way, which caused Deidara to chuckle a bit.

"Now give it to me straight; did I totally suck or did I make it?" Kyoko asked, now quite serious about how her performance went.

"We regret to inform you..." Madara started, making Kyoko sadden greatly, before he smirked and continued with, "...that you'll be absent from school due to 'an extreme case of food poisoning', because you're gonna be the new member of the Akatsuki, recording a new CD with us, and have to prepare for the concert that's in two weeks from now, where we'll be selling our new album..."

Kyoko looked at them like they were insane, before she closed her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek to the point that it almost bled. She then opened her amethyst-colored eyes to see that she wasn't dreaming and it was quite real, making her inwardly squeal in joy.

She smiled like the Cheshire-cat and only let her true emotions show through her eyes as she held out her hand to them, mainly Madara, and said, "I'm honored to be working with you guys..."

With that, Madara and Kyoko shook hands, sealing the change in career from musically-inclined high-school senior to a band member of the Akatsuki.

* * *

><p>Woot!<p>

First chapter is done! :D

So happy! Please review!


End file.
